Immortal Lovers
by Pretty-Blue-Eyes
Summary: What if Buffy had given in to Dracula's seduction and was turned, would she stay by his side or would her quest for love lead her to the dark prince who left her behind! AB also suggested BDrac and BS
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Lovers**

**Chapter One**

****

Pain searing through every fiber of her body making her quake with an inhuman fear so alien to her that she almost fainted from its intensity that is she would have done had she not been on the verge of death.

She heard the faint whisper of his seductive voice, the way it caressed her skin and she groaned from the heady sensations that swamped through her body. Each nerve end tingled, each tiny hair on her body stood to attention as he flesh began to goose-pimple.

She tried to resist but some part of her didn't want to anymore, he was too compelling his voice his eyes his smell everything about him was hypnotic pulling her further and further into his thrall.

"Dracula" she whispered as she fell into darkness.

Buffy roused groggy eyes and lifted herself off the castle floor, the burning of the torches hurt her eyes but only momentarily. Focusing on her surroundings she recalled the actions of the last few hours. Dracula his hypnotic spell he had woven over her, blood...

He stomach gave a lurch at the word blood, and her mouth watered then it all came to her so clearly, she had been turned she was part of the undead a vampire just like Dracula...just like Angel.

The rustling of clothing at the rattle of chains had her jerking her head to the corner of the room blonde hair swirling about her dust smudged face. Her yellow tinted eyes rested on a young man chained to the wall.

Xander

Her mouth curved into a wicked smile, in order to survive in the vampire world she would need to feed but she would also need minions and what better to fulfill the role of her lackey than the lapdog Xander Harris.

Walking over to him she came down on her haunches, she could smell his fear it washed over her making her feel truly alive. Running her hand slowly through his hair she yanked his head to one side and bit down hard.

He didn't cry out or even flinch, he just sighed.

She was riding rivers of blood her body coming alive the pleasure so intense that it would never be compared with anything she had ever felt. Pulling back she sliced her skin with one long delicate fingernail and let her lifeless blood drip into her new childes open mouth.

That night Buffy Summers had gone and in her place was a killing machine with strength that was unrivalled by anybody... Well almost.

* * *

Angel watched as Cordelia showed off her new boyfriend to the crowd and turned away, ok he had feelings for her she'd actually matured from the spoilt selfish self obsessed girl that she had once been.

But as always his heart would never fully be with Cordelia it belonged to someone else the one woman who could make him feel as though he was worth something.

Buffy Summers

He was just about to slip into a flashback of various memories when Cordelia stood stock still before collapsing in the centre of the room. Angel rushed to her side scooping her body up into his arms and carrying her over to one of the sofas.

Her eyes flickered them opened; she rested them on Angel her face pained as though she didn't want to tell him what she had seen.

"What is it Cordy?" Angel asked worriedly and he saw her eyes darken with sorrow.

"Buffy" she gasped out, "its Buffy Angel she's been turned"

Angel froze his whole body becoming rigid his heart broke and he felt the most extraordinary pain that ripped at his core and threatened to destroy what was left of his soul.

Followed by anger!

Anger so strong that he thought it would burn his body with its intensity, such was its heat.

"Who did it to her?" he ground out his voice a beacon of steely fury and mind numbing pain.

"Um what was his name again Dracula" Cordelia said lightly careful not to anger Angel any more than he already was, his eyes narrowed and everyone visibly shrank from the look on his face.

"We go to Sunnydale" he rasped heading for the exit "now" he barked and the others hurried to follow him.

"Um Kevin rain check ok baby or maybe we can catch the movie in Sunnydale" Cordelia said sympathetically to her boyfriend, and he nodded in understanding then pressing his lips to hers they exited the building.

* * *

Giles knew that Angel would be coming, the visions that Cordelia had would make sure of that, it was a good thing he had contacts in high places. He looked around his small group; Riley, Anya, Terra, Dawn, Spike.

He felt sadness at the lack of Xander Harris missing the younger mans witty yet stupid remarks however they had always seemed to lighten the mood. And Willow her flare for research of any kind and her love of donuts while she worked.

But what wrenched his heart the most was the loss of Buffy, whom he had loved like a daughter whom he had wanted to protect from all the wrongs the world could inflict on her.

Now he she was gone, he had been too late to stop Dracula from taking her from them and she in turn had taken her two best friends with her.

Willow and Xander where a fearsome duo, their old love revived with the birth of their new darkness. Their talent for the kill and the playful and skilful way they went about it chilled the blood.

But nothing compared to Buffy, her methods and flare where something that would make even Angelus shudder.

Things where looking dark in Sunnydale, with Faith incapacitated and since Buffy had technically already died no new slayer could be called, so Giles had used the only method he knew the dark arts in order to bring the only person to combat Buffy here.

Angel

* * *

"Its no fun when they don't scream" Willow pouted running her hands down Xander's bare chest his dark blue shirt had been ripped open revealing his muscular torso exposed to her knowing hands.

His leather pants molded themselves to his hips and lean legs, his booted feet dusty from the roads they had walked, his hair was windswept and tousled and his eyes dark and sparkling in the moonlight.

"I know baby" he husked running a finger down her cheek which she in turn sucked into her mouth all the while keeping eye contact with him "but I'm sure I can think of other fun things for you to do" he murmured his lips brushing against her own and she moaned.

Her silky red blouse was ripped open and his hands caressed her legs through her skin hugging paten Leather pants the moon reflecting off them making them shimmer. Her heeled boots added inches to her height.

Her black hair shimmered in the night (it's dyed by the way) and her red lips curved possessively over his.

"I see you two are having an interesting night" an amused voice stated and the couple reluctantly broke apart to rest eyes on their sire.

Dressed in a red all in one leather suit her hair piled high atop her head Buffy Summers looked full of power, standing to her side was Dracula his own outfit dimming in comparison.

"Well as much as it pains me to break up such a show of compassion, we have trouble" she seethed her amber eyes narrowing.

"It seems I underestimated the librarian he has used the Powers That Be to summon Angel here" she purred feeling a shiver run down her spine at the mention of Angel's name.

She fingered the necklace that hung round her neck, next to the Jem of Amara hung the ring that Angel had given her for her birthday, she smiled. It would be so much fun to see what he thought of her now.

She smelt the sunrise on the horizon but none of them where afraid, the three sisters had used their dark powers to fashion fragments of the Jem of Amara into protective necklaces for all of them, and they walked freely in the sun causing even the most gruesome of horrors in the daylight hours.

Buffy recalled the time when she had fought Angel when she had been on the side of good and he the bad and now the roles had reversed and it would be inevitable that they would fight...unless she could bring him over to her side.

She licked her lips in anticipation, she could hardly wait.

**

* * *

**

Ok I took all your advice into consideration and corrected a few errors, I'm sorry if I didn't get them all but I am trying. Thanks for reviewing anyways and hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter which I am in the process of writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Lovers**

**Chapter Two**

****

The dawn cast its rays over the quiet town of Sunnydale, a small blonde in a black all in one walked confidently down the empty sidewalk her hair sweeping up into a frenzied cloud as the wind picked up pitch.

He was coming.

Her contacts had informed her of Giles's ritual, she was well informed when it came to the mystical loop maybe it was because they feared her. Her blood red lips curled up into a feline smile.

Fear was a good way to control.

She sniffed the air and smelled the warmth, the sun cascaded over skin making the coldness of it melt away and she closed her eyes as the wind settled to a gentle breeze which stroked gently at her pale face.

She lost herself in imagination and strong pale arms caressed her body, she whimpered softly feeling the emotions run through her as though it was real, but opening her eyes all that greeted her where the empty streets and the cries of birds overhead.

The sound of footsteps echoed to her right and she spotted a middle aged woman jogging not to far away, her stomach rumbled and her face tingled.

"Breakfast" she whispered and smiling headed after the woman.

* * *

Angel stood outside Giles's house, he was thankful for the present Giles had sent him a chain with a bewitched fragment of the Jem of Amara nestled within the pendant. It was apparently given to all of Buffy's minions until one in particular had met a dusty end.

He still couldn't believe that the most vicious killer in Sunnydale was the woman he loved, the woman who had given up things that mattered most to her so she could save the world.

The woman who would have risked everything to protect humanity.

And now she slaughtered and killed as though it was a mere sport.

It was so ironic that the tables had changed so dramatically. But he didn't know if he could help Giles, he didn't have Buffy's strength he knew that if he had to kill her that he wouldn't be able to.

Cursing whatever power of god that had put him in this situation he signaled for the others and made his way to the heavy wooden door knocking on it lightly.

It swung open to reveal a frustrated Giles, his face broke out into a grin of gratitude when he saw who his caller was stepping aside he motioned for Angel and the others to come in.

* * *

"Day times no fun" Willow pouted as she strolled down towards the park, she wasn't in her usual mood too many people where gathered about and she couldn't single anybody out to make a kill.

Even in the thumping heat of the day her skin remained perspiration free, the paleness of it unblemished by the rays that beat down on her. Her black leather dress molded to her skin and her knee high red leather stiletto boots clicked on the dusty sidewalk.

She wanted Xander; he usually lifted her mood considerably. She was just contemplating giving up when something caught her eye; narrowing then she recognized the figures instantly. One was Cordelia Chase, the other she recognized immediately as Oz...when had he returned and finally her gaze landed on none other than Angel.

She smiled when the three of them spotted her, looks like she was going to have some fun after all.

Angel noticed Willow as soon as they entered the park, he'd been listening to Oz tell them about his summons from Giles and had suddenly become aware they were being watched.

The change in her was astonishing; she was for lack of a better word beautiful and blossomed. The black leather contrasted greatly with the paleness of her skin and the vivid red of her boots and it made her pale skin glow with vitality.

Even though the thought was sick Angel conceded that being undead suited Miss Rosenberg.

He noticed Oz's reaction when he spotted her the sadness that echoed in his eyes, it matched his own but he had no time to elaborate on that before she was upon them her lips curled up in a scarlet smile.

"Hello puppy" she purred her gaze fixed solely on Angel; he felt the seduction roll off her in waves and knew it would be worse when he came face to face with her sire.

"Willow" he acknowledged and her smile grew, turning she rested her gaze on Oz and she winked at him. Angel felt Oz stiffen beside him and felt an overwhelming feeling of pity for the younger man.

"Baby" she murmured her voice all husky causing Oz to shiver lightly she reached out and traced his skin with her cool hands and Angel watched the skin pucker with goose pimples.

Angel was about to utter something when a sardonic voice cut in behind him.

"Well the dark prince returns" he recognized the voice immediately and turned to face two men one of whom was Xander Harris the other a man who he hated with passion.

Dracula.

He had to work hard to stop himself from pouncing on the smarmy looking man, who in turn was smirking at him.

"I told you the poof was here" another voice cut in and Spike emerged next to Willow tracing a hand over her collar bone and she moaned softly.

"I knew you weren't loyal to Giles you traitor" Cordelia spat at him causing him to smirk.

"Do you let all men paw at her Xander" Angel questioned and saw the other man clench his fists then relax giving a look of feigned indifference.

"She's my girl still Angel, if she wasn't the way she was then she wouldn't be any fun but then the same could be said of you. Do you always leave your girl alone so that the first man to charm her steals away her soul" he countered.

Touché Angel conceded again trying to regain control on his raging temper; they all knew how to push his buttons.

"I never left her, not willingly it was for her own good" he answered.

Dracula laughed a rich baritone sound that made Angel want to shudder, he really wanted to hit him to punish him with everything he had in him to use but he stayed his anger.

"You left her because you are selfish" Dracula scorned.

"How would you know" Angel retorted "it's not like you know how to love and selfishness you're a master of it you probably only wanted her so you could dominate her like you always do, I bet the slayer provided a real challenge to you."

"Not really" was the calm reply.

"She was eager for me to make her mine."

"I don't believe you" Angel shot back he couldn't believe that the bubbly vivacious woman who had stolen his heart who resided in his soul would willingly give herself up to evil.

"Oh but it's true" a voice purred from behind him.

Angel froze his entire body ceased to function, that voice. He could die a thousand deaths spend eternity in the fiery pits of hell and despair and yet he would never forget it. It had haunted his dreams, taunted him with forbidden promises and now it rolled over his senses like honey.

As if in slow motion he turned his body his eyes resting to the position where the voice had came from, and there she stood in all her beautiful splendor.

Buffy Summers!

"Hello Lover" she purred.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but I hope that you all enjoy it, I'll have more soon I promise thank you to all those who reviewed 


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal Lovers  
**

**Chapter Three**

****

Angel felt the whole of his body tighten and his eyes began a rapid succession of blinks, oh god she was more beautiful than he remembered.

The shimmering blondeness of her hair, the now oddly bright eyes the slim honed body encased all in black her skin all perfect and pale.

Everything seemed to fade away leaving nothing but him and her, but then she opened her mouth to speak and the moment was broken.

"I see you've met my sire lover" she whispered as Dracula moved beside her, he traced a finger down her exposed neck and she whimpered slightly.

Angel could feel his nails digging into his palms as he fought with a control he never knew he possessed against his temper.

Buffy in turn smiled her crimson lips turning her face into a picture of warm perfection, but he was not deceived she was an incarnation of the devil encased in an angels shell to tempt him.

And boy did she tempt him.

Willow moved towards her sire and Buffy dropped a lingering kiss on her lips, caressing her hair lightly yet all the while never breaking eye contact with Angel.

It was the most erotic feeling in his life.

"Ew morbid much" he heard Cordelia mutter next to him but as much as he would love to agree he just couldn't not when it was having this much of an effect on him.

"Why are you here Angel?" Dracula asked and for once there was nothing but an open curiosity in his voice, Angel dragged his gaze away from Buffy and turned to face the man of whom he now held in nothing but hatred and contempt.

"Why should you care?" he countered "afraid I've come to steal your girl" and he bit back a smile of satisfaction as Dracula clenched his fist.

"If Buffy wants to go to you, I'll ask her to step forward" he looked at Buffy and Angel felt him self stiffen. All she had to do was take a few steps towards him and he would be able to cure her, restore her soul and then...then what watch her destroy herself with the guilt?

But Buffy remained at Dracula's side; she captured his hand with her own bringing it to her lips to place one finger tantalizingly slow in her mouth as she looked at him.

"I'm perfectly happy where I am" she replied inching her body closer to his, running slim fingers through his long black locks.

Angel felt his gut clench, how could she do this to him? Stand there with her body enough to tempt a saint and show her affection to another so unashamedly in front of him when she had once sworn she would love him till the end of her days that a part of her would always love him.

But in reality it was the end of her days, the Buffy Summers he had once known was gone and although this women walked talked and remembered her life it was not her.

"I see you have something of mine" Buffy commented her eyes locking on the pendant which hung suspended round Angel's neck, he reached a hand up to cover it protectively.

"Keep it lover, a memory of me" she blew him a kiss and signaled for the others to follow her turning she walked away leaving Angel behind her.

* * *

The walk back to Giles's house was a slow one, the silence ate away at the air but still nobody spoke.

Angel brooded over the meeting and finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't help Giles! How was he supposed to fight against the woman he loved?

He hated his life the way fate always corrupted what light he had in it.

He had loved Buffy still loved her even now, but she had been enchanted away encased in darkness leaving nothing but death and destruction in her wake.

Thus was the legacy of the slayer but not like this...not in this way.

"What I don't understand is what Giles expects us to do" Oz voiced the thoughts which Angel would not speak and he admired the younger man for it.

Cordelia who had remained strangely silent on the walk back gave an indignant huff.

"I hate to admit it but fur-balls got a point, I mean how are we supposed to fight them Angel. Dracula's all mystical and elusive, Spikes as slippery as a eel, Willow's a major league witch, Xander well he's sort of like and Spike and to top it off there's Buffy already gifted with slayer strength not to mention immortal strength plus they can all walk about during the day. If you ask me we're..." she paused looking for the right words.

"Up shit creek without a paddle" a sardonic voice cut in behind them and turning they gasped at who stood behind them.

"Spike what the hell do you want" Angel ground out and the other man raised an eyebrow before lighting up a cigarette.

"You know I knew that you never had a brain cell between you" he said lightly his lips twitching at the side.

"Your working for the enemy" Cordelia put in and was speared an icy glance before Spike threw his head back and laughed.

"Wrong pet I'm spying on the enemy" he replied after his laughter had ceased.

"And why should we believe you" Angel countered "why would you do something so noble?"

Spike's face took on a seriousness that could not have been faked.

"I'm doing it for the woman I love" he said quietly.

"Buffy" Cordelia slotted in.

"No you silly bint she was just an infatuation, well I suppose you couldn't call her a woman not yet but it doesn't change the fact that I love her."

"Dawn" Angel said and knew that he had hit the nail on the head by the light that sparked in Spike's eyes.

"Bit's always believed in me, even when nobody else did! She loves me too you know...not that I deserve it but its there just the same and it humbled me that she could ever love someone like me."

"Yeah" Angel said as memories of such a feeling washed through him.

"So Spike tell us what you know" Angel interjected and Spike cast a glance about.

"Not here" he said and they all nodded turning all four of them continued their walk back to Giles's house each one immersed in their own thoughts.

I need a pedicure.

I can't believe that was Willow, I never thought things would turn out this way.

I hope little bit's alright.

How the hell do they expect me to kill her? I have no choice she'll have to be en-souled I only hope that the guilt doesn't destroy her.

Please hold on Buffy I'll save you!

* * *

Well another one out the way, thank you for your constant reviews, you guys rock and I'll update as soon as I can! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal Lovers**

**Chapter Four**

Looking at the people around him, all eyes staring at him expectantly he suddenly felt a momentary hate for them all. Not for who they were but for what they were expecting of him.

How could they place such a burden upon his shoulders?

He knew within his heart from the very core of his soul that he could not give them what they all wanted, for he did not have the answers which they were seeking……he did not have the strength to help them, or her.

Seeing her, wrapped in the arms of another had brought him a pain the likes of which he had never incurred before.

"I don't see how I can be of any help to you" he said finally, he would not feed them lies in order to make them feel better. They had to face the truth that stared them so blatantly in the face.

Buffy Summers was gone.

"Surely there must be something that you can think of Angel" Dawn cut in her voice sounding so hopeful it made his gut clench painfully along with his heart.

How could she hold so much faith in him when he had lost it in himself?

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair thinking of the unfairness of the situation. He turned to lock eyes with Giles and could tell that his thoughts mirrored his own.

"It briefly crossed my mind that maybe we could curse them, Buffy, Willow and Xander" he spoke softly and winced at the look of anguish that crossed over Dawns face.

"But the grief, how would she be able to live with herself knowing what she had done……how could we do that to her, to Willow and Xander" she sobbed seeking comfort in Spikes arms when he came to stand beside her.

"I'd rather see her dead than for her to kill herself with the pain" Riley cut in and Dawn turned to glare at him making him bow his head and look away.

"How can you even say something like that" she responded angrily her voice shaking.

"Because it holds some truth in it" Giles whispered and everyone turned to look at him, the watcher removed his glasses and cleaned them slowly replacing them on his nose and glancing about the group.

"The thought that it may come to this has occurred to me before" he stated after a long pause, hating the looks that he received from some of the people stood here but knew that they would understand once he explained.

"Buffy is a protector of the Hellmouth……of the world, knowing that she had been the cause of everything she had fought against that she had gone against everything that she had believed in and had protected" he stopped to let his words sink in.

"Perhaps that would be a worse punishment than death" he finished.

Angel clenched his fists tightly thinking about the woman he loved and the fact that the one person who had she had looked up to as a father figure could discuss her death so calmly.

"No" he said in the silence that followed Giles's words.

"I won't stand by and let you kill her Giles, nor do I want to watch her kill herself with remorse……there has to be a better way" he spoke with conviction.

And with a determination that astounded him he was certain he could find that better way.

* * *

Buffy Summers frowned as she looked upon the woman stood before her, she had amassed a great many powerful allies it was true but that did not mean she always liked what they had to say.

"Need I remind you of whom you are speaking to Latish?" she snapped at the auburn haired seer.

"I never forget my place my Lady" was the calm response, for all Buffy's strength and intimidation the woman stood before her was one of few who would never cower before her.

"But you asked for my council and I told you what I saw……your supreme reign will come to an end unless you do something about this chosen one……this Angel"

Buffy scoffed and bit back the sarcastic remark that longed to spring from her lips. Latish was one of the most powerful seers she had, if Angels presence caused such discomfort with her then she knew there to be truth behind her words.

"I did not amass such a reign with any thought to give it up so easily" she interjected after a moments thought.

"Is there a way I can prevent this from happening Latish?" she asked quietly, any other option she had available she would gladly take if it meant she could hold on to her power.

"Would you be willing to sacrifice your sire for this" the seer responded and Buffy felt a flutter within her stomach.

She thought of the man who had breathed eternal life into her, who had held her in his dark embrace and opened her eyes to the world in which she now lived.

"I don't know" she answered truthfully.

"Then perhaps there may be a way in which you could hold onto what you want to keep, an option my Lady which I think may interest you" Latish stated smoothing her hands down her pale blue robes.

Buffy sat and eagerly awaited what she would say.

"Your option involves the chosen one"

Buffy sat up straighter at this, what could the outcome of her reign possibly have to do with Angel?

"It is the only option you have" Latish said her eyes taking on a bright glow.

Buffy watched in fascination and the pupil and the iris slowly faded away leaving nothing but a glowing whiteness which meant that her seer was tapping into immense dark forces.

"You want me to kill him" she asked slowly stating the first thought that entered her head.

"No my Lady, the path states that you turn him"

Latish felt her human vision return to her and as he surroundings came into focus the first thing she saw was her Lady and the smile she wore upon her face.

"Then let the fun begin" Buffy purred

* * *

Angel was never really big on smoking, it reminded him too much of his days as Angelus.

But inhaling the smoke into his lungs slowly he decided at this moment he didn't really care, it wasn't as if they could kill him anyway so why dent himself when it eased some of his strain.

"Never thought I'd see you do that again" a sardonic voice which he instantly recognised as Spike cut in behind him and he mentally cursed.

"What do you want Spike" he asked his face fixed into a displeasured frown at having had his solitude so rudely interrupted.

"Same thing as you I'd wager" was the smooth reply as the blonde jammed a cigarette into his mouth and lit the end, inhaling on the smoke with a flourish.

"They seem to take the edge of don't you think" Spike asked coming to stand next to him, smiling when Angel remained silent for it was a sure sign he agreed with him but did not want to admit it.

"What am I going to do Spike" Angel asked suddenly and unexpectedly.

The blonde haired vampire thought for a moment then turned to regard his companion.

"Do you still love her?" he said finally and Angel turned his face away from him giving a slight nod as he took another hit from his cigarette.

"Then what do you feel in here that you must do" Spike said holding a hand over Angel's heart.

"I can't loose her Spike, I walked away from her once and I've had to live with that everyday……but to give me the odds that I find myself with now its just too cruel" Angel said shakily his voice coloured with emotion.

"What would you do if it were Dawn" he asked the blonde.

"I don't know, I suppose my first thought would be to curse her but then……" Spike suddenly stopped mid sentence.

"The trails" he said suddenly (by the way in my version Spike has already done the trails to regain his soul, he did it for Dawn)

Angel looked at him in confusion.

"I undertook the trails to regain my soul when I fell in love with Dawn……what if we did the same to Buffy, Willow and Xander" he stated.

"But you have to want to take the trails for that to work Spike" Angel sighed.

"What if we chipped them, do what Riley's commando guys did to me……make it so that they can't kill anything" Spike said slowly after a short pause.

"Not much fun being a Vampire with no soul when you can't kill anything……perhaps we could reason with them" he finished and Angel snorted.

But a part of him hoped that Spike could be right, because even though it sounded ridiculous he knew that he could not kill Buffy nor would he wish to force a soul upon her.

But perhaps if she wanted went willingly to get her soul he would be able to help her, to try and show her how she could deal with the pain.

Or he really would have to admit that the woman he loved was lost to him.

* * *

Well I would just like to say how sorry I am for neglecting my work but I've had so much stuff going on you wouldn't even believe, but now I'm back ready to write and with a lot of new ideas for chapters and also a few new stories in the works. Just want to thank everyone who stuck with me and this is for you guys! 


End file.
